


Doctor Who : Good and Evil

by ThePreacher



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreacher/pseuds/ThePreacher
Summary: The Fourth Doctor visits his previous self with a problem....





	

All was still and silent in the small laboratory. The lights were dimmed and it was difficult to make out the details of the equipment sitting on the polished wooden lab table, though it appeared to be a mixture of electrical components. In the corner was a box of some kind, about eight feet tall and possibly blue.

The silence was abruptly shattered by a sound that resembled, if such a thing existed, an electronic elephant trumpeting its rage. A blue light appeared, flashing about eight feet off the ground and beneath it a Police Box slowly materialised, fading in and out of reality before solidifying with a loud thump.

A few moments later the door creaked open, flooding the lab with light and revealing an almost identical Police Box standing next to it. A man emerged, tall with wildly curling brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a wide toothy grin. He wore a white shirt with a maroon cravat, checked waistcoat and grey trousers topped off with a dark red velvet frock coat and a stupidly long multi coloured scarf that trailed on the ground.

"Oh!" There was disappointment in the rich deep voice, "Nobody about. Still, I was always off to that gentleman' club in those days." He pulled out a chair, sat down, swung his feet up on the table, grabbed a battered wide brimmed brown felt hat from his pocket and placed it over his eyes, "Might as well do some thinking whilst I wait for myself to come back."

Moments later loud snores filled the laboratory.

 

The Doctor was furious. He stood with his hands on his hips, glaring through the corridor window at the strange bohemian figure slumped in his lab. It was bad enough that a stranger had somehow managed to evade UNIT security and gain access, but to put those scruffy, mud spattered brown boots on his lab table.

The Doctor pushed open the lab door hard, shouting as he entered, "Who the devil are you sir? What are you doing in my lab?"

The bohemian opened one eye, taking in the angry figure standing before him, remembering with a mixture of nostalgia and horror the bouffant white hair, ruffled shirt and velvet smoking jacket, the sharply pressed black trousers and gleaming black boots.

"Well, I suppose it is your lab, our perhaps it's our lab or it will be my lab. Crossing the time lines makes things so complicated." The bohemian swung his feet down and stood, hands in pockets.

"Crossing the time lines...." began the Doctor, then his eyes widened with realisation, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes" replied the bohemian, "I'm the Fourth Doctor, the next in line might say."

"But you shouldn't be here, now" protested the Third Doctor, "What about the Time Lords?"

"What about them? By the time they realise I'm here, I won't be anymore." The Fourth Doctor began pacing up and down, "I'm here because I need some moral advice, and of all my incarnations so far you are the most moral."

The Third Doctur rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Yes, I suppose that's true. Alright, how can I help me?"

"Just recently I encountered a being of enormous power, cosmic level power. I can't tell you more, as you well know, but something he said really struck me and has been gnawing at my mind ever since."

"Go on."

"I've always assumed I did the right thing leaving Gallifrey and opposing evil where ever I found it, standing against those who would deny others freedom or even their lives. But this being said to me 'your evil is my good.' It was a comment I brushed off at the time, but I can't get it out of my mind. His perspective was that he was good and I evil. I set me wondering if I was indeed doing the right thing, if it is just a matter of perspective, if it might be better if I just returned to Gallifrey and stopped interfering."

"There is evil in the universe, and it must be fought!" The Third Doctor's expression was thoughtful, almost nostalgic. "I remember saying that at the end of our second incarnation."

"So do I" murmered the Fourth Doctor.

"I still believe it" continued the Third Doctor. "And yes it might be a matter of perspective but I believe deep down that all we can do is to try our best to do what we passionately believe to be right and fight against that which we believe to be wrong."

"So I've always believed."

"I'd never admit it to Lethbridge-Stuart or Sarah, but in some ways my brief exile on Earth has helped me bring that into clearer perspective. These human lives burn so brightly but so briefly. Life is so very precious. I've always thought so, but that belief is even stronger now. That which we call evil is anti life, and it makes nothing but sense to me to oppose anything that harms or destroys the beauty that is life."

The Fourth Doctor smiled his big toothy smile. "Thank you. That's just what I needed to hear." He turned towards the second Police Box, his TARDIS. "I had better be off now, before somebody from the High Council arrives to complain about me infringing a law of Time or two."

"Glad to help me, old chap."


End file.
